The invention relates to a method for uplink transmission, a base station, a coordinating device, and a communication network according to the claims.
Coordinated multipoint (CoMP) transmission and reception schemes are potential candidates for wireless communication standards, like e.g. LTE-Advanced (LTE=Long Term Evolution) or WiMAX (WiMAX=Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), mainly to improve the coverage of high data rates and the cell-edge throughput, but also to improve the system throughput, as indicated e.g. in the Third Generation Partnership specification 3GPP TR36.814 V0.4.1(2009-02).
Coordinated multipoint transmission and reception is applied at least between two transmission and reception points respectively.
Coordinated multipoint reception makes use of the reception of an uplink signal that has been transmitted from a user terminal to several remotely located devices, as e.g. base stations which are serving cells.
In order to perform coordinated multipoint uplink, the base stations, as e.g. the enhanced NodeBs (eNBs) in LTE-Advanced, in the coordination area or group transfer the data which they received at their respective air interface to a coordinating device, e.g. to a master base station or to an external coordinated multipoint coordinating device, preferably via the so-called X2 interface, i.e. via the backhaul, for evaluation of the data from the different base station.